


You Never Seem To Pick The Right Choice

by dilutedcola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, I just want a quackity villain arc, Poison, cw: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilutedcola/pseuds/dilutedcola
Summary: Dream had never seem to pick the right choice. From choosing a corrupt nation over his closest friends down to the choice between two flasks of brandy given by someone he would never expect.
Kudos: 12





	You Never Seem To Pick The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea during English class today & really wanted to write it. Take this story with a grain of salt, I haven't been able to keep up with the lore entirely.

When Sam told him that someone would be visiting him today, Dream expected it to be Tommy or, possibly even Ranboo, George or Sapnap. 

He didn’t think much of it, it was always the same, awkward confrontations and fake sympathy. 

He sat on the ground staring blankly at obsidian walls of the cell. His mask fixed partially across half his face, allowing russet brown hair to messily fall over the revealed emerald green eye. His orange jumpsuit was worn out and covered with dust.

Dream allowed his mind to wander freely, at any moment now he would expect to hear Tommy’s annoyingly stupid laugh. 

Soon after he heard footsteps behind, each step growing louder and louder until it stopped.

Still facing the obsidian walls, Dream sighed exasperatedly, “What do you want Tommy?”

“Tommy?” 

Dream paused. The voice in no way sounded like Tommy’s, it wasn’t loud and lacked his distinct British accent, the voice, it was calm, but was not monotonous like Techno’s. 

He turned his body around, eyes widening in confusion as he stared at the figure behind the bars.

The man was dressed rather formally: a black jacket over a white blouse and red tie along with a black pantsuit.. His hair was in contrast as strands of jet black hair were messily poking out of a blue beanie. 

“Quackity?”

The man smiled, “Hello Dream.”

The entrance of the cell opened, Dream could see Sam from a distance watch the pair closely, before walking out of his sight.

Quackity looked around the cell, eyes glancing at the cobwebs that have formed and the spiders that have made their homes in it. 

“If you’re looking for a chair, there isn’t one.” 

The latter sighed, deciding to take the empty spot next to the prisoner.

“Well this is rather pathetic don’t you think.” Quackity mocked.

“Well I’m sorry that I’m unable to accommodate your needs. Maybe I should call Sam to give us a room upgrade.” Dream sarcastically replied.

“Anyways, what do you want? I haven’t seen you dressed so formally, you usually look worse than Tommy during his exile.” A slight spiteful undertone was emphasised towards the end.

Quackity snickered, “And like you look any better? Anyways I’m here to pay my respects.”

“Isn’t that what you say when someone’s passed away?” Dream questioned the man’s unusual vocabulary choice.

“Ah...well I’m here for visitations and to talk, I mean I got some free time this week and thought I should visit an old friend.”

There was a moment of tension between the two considering the weird history between the two. However though they were on the opposite teams, Dream could not help but develop a sense of respect for the man sitting next to him. 

No, it wasn’t that he liked him, but rather because Quackity was one of the only people to stand up against Dream. 

He remembered the arguments they had, when Quackity had stolen Eret’s throne and Dream, in response blew up El Rapids, and threatened to kill him. While others in that situation would act tough in front of him, only to submit to his demands minutes later, Quackity didn’t back down. Instead that bastard had the audacity to demand that Dream recognized his new nation.

There were countless times when Dream told Quackity not to test him, there were also countless times where the latter did just that.

“Oh wait I forgot.”

Then, Quackity handed him two small metal flasks.

“It’s brandy, take one. I could only imagine how boring it is being locked up here 24/7, so I’ve decided to spice things up for ya.” 

Dream looked at the man skeptically.

“How did you sneak these in anyways, aren’t there like strict protocols?

“I have my ways.” The latter responded nonchalantly.

Dream eyed Quackity, then looked back at the flasks in his hand. 

“Don’t be shy, take one. Look let’s put our differences aside and just relax. Just for now, then after this you won’t have to see my face ever again. How about that?”

Knowing that the latter was just going to keep insisting, Dream stared at the two flasks, deciding to take the one on the left.

He smelled its contents, there were hints of spices, nothing unusual.

He took a sip out of it, letting the pungent, bittersweet dark orange beverage burn the back of his throat. Though he thought it tasted much stronger, he didn’t mind it.

Quackity in response, took a sip out of the remaining flasks.

“What have you been up to anyways?” Dream asked, feeling the former tension slowly drift away.

“I’ve been busy making money. In factI’m a fucking millionaire all thanks to Vegas baby. You’d be surprised at the number of people willing to gamble their money away.” Quackity replied grinning at Dream rather proudly

Once again Dream couldn’t help but stifle a laugh, “ Don’t you need intelligence to run that business?”

“Where do you think I got all this cool shit from?” Quackity raised his arm close up to the latter’s face.

There, Dream could see a watch in what seems to be made of gold and diamond and emerald rings.

“You sure you didn’t steal those?” Dream snickered,taking another sip of brandy.

“Honestly I could if I wanted to.” 

The two spent the next twenty minutes talking and honestly Dream could thank the brandy for helping this visitation period be less painfully awkward.  
Soon Sam returned and signalled to Quackity that he had to leave

Quackity took away the empty flasks and stood up.

“It was nice seeing you again Dream, though it’s a shame that you’ve never really changed.” Quackity hummed.

Dream raised an eyebrow, at the latter who towered over him. 

Quackity glanced at Dream and grinned, before facing the exit.

“It just seems that you never seem to pick the right choice.”

Dream scoffed

“What the does that mean?” 

"And I thought you're supposed to be smarter than me" Quackity laughed.

Dream rolled his eyes, watching the man slowly exit the cell.

“You're one crazy motherfucker aren't ya." Dream called out.

"Yeah yeah... That's what they all say... ADIOS DREAM" Quackity shouted back as he disappeared from his sight.  
~~`

“It just seems that you never seem to pick the right choice.”

That quote lingered in Dream’s mind that night, though he just ultimately decided that Quackity was just trying to mess with him with ominous phrases.

He didn’t think too much about it.

It wasn’t until midnight when Dream started getting headaches and stomachaches so excruciatingly agonizing that he couldn’t fall asleep.

It wasn’t until 1 am when Dream’s face had gotten terrifyingly pale and started coughing up blood.

It wasn’t until 7am when Sam went to check on Dream only to find him lying on the ground with blood dripping from his chin onto the ground.

Nobody knew how it happened, some suspected that Quackity has something to do with it. However Sam was so sure that he had nothing on him when he arrived. Plus the body had been dead several hours after Quackity's departure.

Nobody said a word when the casket of the masked man was lowered to the ground the week after.

Nobody knew about the empty bottle of arsenic that was in the trash bin of the millionaire’s household.

...

It just seems like you never seem to pick the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you still didn't get it, long story short, Quackity poisoned one of the flask with arsenic and Dream unfortunately picked that flask.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kudos & Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
